Mensajes Subliminales
by Flannya
Summary: El centro de inteligencia de América ha descubierto algo muy importante: un país esta a punto de desatar otra Guerra Mundial. En su frenesí convoca una junta mundial para desenmascarar al culpable y exponer la evidencia que tiene. ¿En qué acabara esto? AU. Espero les guste! ;)
1. La Acusación

**Saludos!**

 **Flannya reportándose!**

 **SI! NUEVO FIC! (OTRO!?)**

 **Antes de que me maten puesto que sé que es el cuarto fic que empiezo... y los otros no los he terminado T_T pero es que la verdad este fic no me ha dejado dormir! Fic corto, cómico, AU.**

 **Gira en torno a la posible amenaza de una tercera guerra mundial (CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAN)**

 **Espero les guste! :D**

 **WARNING: errores de dedos, gramáticales, redundancias etc etc etc... lo usual XD**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

 **Mensajes Subliminales**

 **Capítulo 1: La Acusación**

Desde hacia mucho que no se sentía tal tensión en el cuarto.

Normalmente, las reuniones mundiales eran algo tendiosas, después de tantos años, las naciones ya sabían que esperar unas de otras. Ya sabían quien iba a llegar temprano (La mayoría europeos), los que iban a llegar tarde (la mayoría latinos), los que llegaban en silencio y miraban con ojos recelosos (la mayoría africanos) y los que llegaban y saludaban muy foralmente disculpándose por la hora llegada (la mayoría asiáticos). Como si fuese algo de rutina se hacían los saludos (algunos mas afectuosos que otros) y los países iban agrupándose por amistades para luego tomar sus lugares tras las usuales tarjetitas con sus nombres. Esto en ocasiones era algo burdo pues ya todos se conocían entre todos. Pero era parte de la rutina. Luego era usual que se empezara la minuta del día, alguna nación hiciera un comentario fuera de lugar, otra nación se sintiera ofendida, una mas recordará asuntos del pasado y el pandemonio empezaba; gritos de calma, gritos de enojo, llantos pro allá, indeferencias acá, gritos de orden... en fin, las juntas mundiales eran bastante predecibles.

Por eso hoy que era una "junta de emergencia" todos estaban nerviosos.

En silencio, los países fueron llegando. Cada uno saludo en voz baja a sus amistades, inclusive los ruidosos y afectuosos latinos estaban callados, se fueron agrupando y murmurando y se dirigieron a sus lugares. Nadie sabía bien quién habia convocado la junta, solo tuvieron una llamada de emergencia e inmediatamente se trasladaron las naciones al edificio de la ONU. Para hacerlo más preocupante, ningún jefe estaba enterado de alguna situación, lo cual hacia mas estresante el no saber nada. Todos estaban sumidos en la mas profunda ignorancia. Y a ningún país le gustaba eso. Porque las ultimas veces que algo así sucedía era el preludio a un guerra.

En pocos minutos el salón se llenó de países. El salón, grande, estaba en peldaños escalonados en forma de estadio a 5 desniveles circulares, cada nivel con un gran escritorio y una mullida silla. En el nivel mas bajo y mas pequeño estaban los miembros del G13 ya tomando sus asientos. Fue una de esas veces en las que no se necesito usar gritos, ni se tuvo que esperar cuarenta minutos de mas a que hubiese silencio. Todos, sin excepción alguna llegaron a la hora citada. Tal era el silencio que el gran reloj circular de una de las paredes que estaba arriba de un gran mapa mundial, sonaba los segundos. A las 9 en punto, todos ya estaban sentados, expectantes y, porque no decirlo, temerosos.

Por alguna razón, muchos países si no es que bien la mayoría, esperaba que Inglaterra o Alemania se pusieran de pie, para dar iniciada la junta. Pero para sorpresa de todos fue el rubio americano, Estados Unidos el que lo hizo. Magistralmente se puso de pie, con una seriedad que a muchos espantó e infló el pecho para hablar.

"Compañeros," empezó el americano, tan serio que sonaba ajeno a el. "Me da gusto que estemos aquí todos reunidos. Lamentos haberlos llamado a todos con tanta urgencia, pero es un asunto de vital importancia que afecta a todos."

Hubo un gran silencio en donde todos los presentes miraban al alto hombre sin pestañear. Sus palabras no tranquilizaban a nadie. Que estaba ocurriendo?! América miró a su alrededor a todos los países por varios largos segundos, sabiendo que tenía su atención.

"Que es tan importante mon ami? Es necesario este ambiente tan tétrico?" pregunto casualmente Francia desde su lugar tratando de romper con la gélidez del ambiente, sonriendo amablemente. "Estoy seguro de que algo nos pudiste haber dicho y no tenernos en suspenso." dijo llevándose una mano a sus ondulados y hermosos cabellos.

Varios países murmuraron y asintieron desde su lugar, dandole razón al galo. Era demasiado suspenso.

"France, me hubiera gustado que fuera de otra manera pero no la hay." dijo seriamente el americano, tan serio que su rostro apenas se movía de una linea recta que eran sus pálidos labios. Aquellos que lo conocían en la guerra, y países de tercer mundo que no tenían buenas relaciones con el, sabían esa mirada y trataban que su temblar no fuera muy obvio desde sus lugares.

América por su parte, se irguió lo mas posible.

"Desde hace tiempo, mi centro de inteligencia ha detectado actividad extraña de uno de nosotros. Actividad que nos atañe y nos debería preocupar." dijo de manera seria y dura. "Durante varios años hemos tratado de mantener las cosas tranquilas y en paz, tratando de aprender de nuestros errores del pasado para que no recaer en ellos. Es por eso que me veo en la urgente necesidad de apuntar y desenmascarar a uno aqui presente, que por lo visto no quiere seguir esta linea de paz."

Los murmullos se hicieron ahora bastante fuertes mientras que las naciones se removían en sus lugares hablando unas con otras, con ojos desorbitados. Quien?! Rapidamente en sus mentes cada quien procesaba lo que decían e rubio oji azul, pensando en algun acto que diera alguna sospecha o encajara lo que decía.

"Vocé no está diziendo uma "Guerra", certo?" pregunto Brazil, el alto moreno con cabellos revueltos castaños. Aunque normalmente alegre y jovial, ahora se le veía tenso al latino, situado a cinco lugares de America, puesto que el formaba parte del G8+5.

Todos los paises se sumieron en silencio. Brazil había dicho la pregunta que todos estaban pensando y que nadie quería decir. Guerra.

Sin mover un músuclo, de pie y fijando su mirada en el, América tomo aire.

"Yes. A war is on it's way. Y uno de nosotros es el culpable."

Silencio.

Tan profundo y palpable que las respiraciones de los países se escuchaban. Unos miraban de un lado a otro nerviosos, otros mas apretaban sus plumas o sus manos en puños y muchos unos mas tenían la mirada clavada en el americano. Una declaración de esa magnitud, de una potencia como el, no era buena. Todos estuvieron en silenci por varios largos segundos que fueron como horas.

"BLOODY HELL AMERICA!" bramó molesto desde su lugar Inglaterra, dando una palmada en su escritorio, tan fuerte que todo el salón quedo sumido en silencio. "DEJA EL SUSPENSO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! SI VAS A DECIR NOMBRES QUE SEA YA!"

Estados Unidos solo le miró al igual que pasó la mirada por todo el recinto. En un segundo, cambio su mirada a una de enojo y plantó las dos manos en la mesa de golpe, espantando a todos.

" **YO, ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMERICA, TE CULPO A TI POR QUERER INICIAR UNA TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL!** " gritó el rubio, su cara contorsionada en furia y sus palabras calando a cada nación.

Luego levantó su mano enguantada y de golpe señalo a la nación que estaba sentada enfrente de el. Todas las naciones tomaron aire en sorpresa mientras que muchas se llevaron una mano a la boca al ver a quien apuntaba.

" **ALEMANIA!"** gritó el americano fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras que el rubio teutón le sostenía la mirada gélidamente, sentado estoico y magnifico desde su lugar.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

 **QUE TAL EH?! (sube y baja las cejas) les gusto?! a ver que pasara!**

 **Notas!**

 **\- Bueno, sabemos que la ONU se fundó justamente para que no fuese a haber otra Guerra Mundial y para resolver los conflictos mundiales... de cierta manera -_-**

 **\- El G13, o mejor conocido como el G8+5 : los g8 mas las 5 potencias en vias de desarrollo mas importantes son: Alemania, America, Canada, Francia Italia, Japon, Reino Unido, Rusia y los 5 son: Brasil, India, China, Mexico y Sudafrica. :3**

 **Y ya...por el momento :3**

 **Bueno con esta me despido! Juro que los siguientes capis van a ser algo mas largos. ;)**

 **Sugerencias? Predicciones? Alemania si tendrá un plan maligno? Se hará otra Gran Guerra?! Los del Eje se unirán de nuevo en armas? Que evidencia tendrá el rubio? O solo es un plan maligno del Americano?**

 **Todo esto y mucho mas en su proximo capítulo de "Mensajes Subliminales"!**

 **Dejen un comment y sabrán que pasa jojojojo!**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Saludos! :D**


	2. Moskou

**Saludos!**

 **Flannya reportandose!**

 **Segundo capi de este fic! Antes que nada los asombrosos agradecimientos a las asombrosas personas que dejaron reviews! Y ellas son: Yue-black-in-the-Ai, Victoria Grayson, Guest (Alemania y Mexico? mmm quien sabe...), La Chica de Humo, Valkyriene y Hati (Mexico? naaahhh los hermanos son super neutrales) ;)! Mil mil gracias!**

 **Ahora... nos quedamos que América había hecho una declaración muuuuy grave a Alemania... la pregunta será, es cierta? Que evidencia tiene para hacerla?**

 **Sigan leyendo y sabrán mas!**

 **Warning: errores de dedo, faltas ortográficas... lo mismo heehehhe**

 **Por cierto se me olvidaba! Viene con música este fic! Mas adelante sabrán en que parte... si quieren busquen en you tube :** **watch?v=NvS351QKFV4**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

 **Capítulo 2: Moskou**

Nadie se atrevió a mover ni un solo músculo.

Por varios segundos las miradas estaban fijas en ambos rubios, el que estaba de pie apuntándole acusadoramente, y el que estaba del otro lado sentado, recto y marcial, pero sosteniéndole la mirada que podía rayar en el odio.

Silencio.

Y como si hubiera sido una bomba el salón estalló en caos.

Decenas de naciones se pusieron de golpe en sus asientos todos gritando y vociferando mil y un cosas. Unos gritaban unos a otros en discusión, otros vociferaban que no podía ser cierto, unos apoyaban al americano y otros mas lo desmentían gritando que era falso. Unas naciones mas reservadas y pequeñas gimoteaban en su lugar sin saber si la declaración había sido verídica o no y temiendo por si mismas y otras mas hablaban acaloradamente entre ellas. El aire se lleno de gritos de "Lo sabía!" "Era cuestión de tiempo!" "No es verdad!" "Es imposible!" "No le crean al americano!" "No debí confiar en el!"... uno que otro papel volaba mientras las declaraciones y conversaciones que para ahora ya eran gritos subían de tenor, ahora acompañadas por gestos y movimientos de brazos. Las naciones del G8+5 también se pusieron de pie de golpe empujando violentamente hacia atrás sus sillas, a excepción de Rusia, que observaba todo sonriente desde su lugar, pero era una sonrisa que los bálticos conocían muy bien y los hacía temblar desde su lugar peldaños mas arriba. Inglaterra vociferaba a todas las naciones que mantuvieran la calma y se sentaran, siendo olímpicamente ignorado.

"BLOODY HELL, CALM DOWN EVERYONE THERE MUST BE A LOGICAL EXPLANATION FOR THIS!" gritaba el ojiverde tratando de hacer entender a sus camaradas y hacerlos entrar en razón.

"YA DECÍA YO QUE EL BASTARDO DEL MACHO PATATAS OCULTABA ALGO!" grito Italia del Sur enojado que estaba sentado dos asientos a la izquierda de Inglaterra.

"Veeeee, fratello...eso no es cierto..." gimoteó Italia del Norte a la izquierda de su hermano mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

"Por favor, mantengamos la calma todos, estoy seguro que Alemania-san es inocente de lo que se le acusa!" alegó Japón levantando ligeramente su usual tranquila voz en manera implorante.

"Y porue ambos estan tan decididos en defender a Alemania?" pregunto ácidamente Sudáfrica, viéndolos desde su lugar a la derecha de Inglaterra e izquierda de América "Acaso hay algo que no nos quieran decir? O algo que sepan de esto?" les incrimino la alta morena de cabello chino sumamente corto, casi al raz, con sus coloridas y holgadas ropas en rojos amarillos y verdes, viéndolos fieramente como una leona con sus ojos cafés claros sobre su delgado cuello lleno de delgados collares de oro.

Al verse acusados de complicidad Japón dió un paso hacia atrás.

"De ninguna manera Sudáfrica-san" dijo el nipon rápidamente llevándose una mano al pecho mostrándose sincero "solo digo que hay que escuchar todas las versiones, dudo que Alemania-san tenga esas intenciones."

"Y como sabemos que no es un plan del pinche gringo!?" gritó en defensa México Norte, parándose erguido en su usual traje de charro negro a lo mas alto que su 1.75 de altura le dejaba. El moreno de cabellos lacios negros y revueltos con su mechón que desafiaba la gravedad y una tirita adhesiva sobre su nariz donde alguna vez estuvieron sus lentes, fieramente con ojos entrecerrados sostuvo la mirada de la sudafricana en lo que parecía un duelo de ver quien perdía. "Todos sabemos que el gringo busca cualquier pretexto para hacer una guerra e inflar su moneda!" gritó mientras que le apuntaba al americano.

"Isso e verdade," dijo el Brasileño seriamente, que estaba a dos lugares a la izquierda del mexicano y a dos de la derecha del americano. "Ele esta sempre fazendo guerras."

"Por favor, cálmense todos..." dijo débilmente Canadá de pie a la derecha de su hermano, mientras apretaba su oso, o parecía que lo tenía frente a el como escudo. Pero obviamente nadie escucho nada.

"YOU TWIT" le gritó Inglaterra al moreno mexicano con sombrero de charro del otro lado de la mesa "Le culpas todo a América por el rencor que le tienes! Se objetivo!" le regaño el britón sus cejas en un profundo ceño.

" **OBJETIVO?** " chillo México Sur sentada a la izquierda de su hermano fúrica. La pequeña morena de largos cabellos lacios y cuerpo curvilíneo vestida de blusa campirana blanca a los hombros y larga y pesada falda verde obscuro hasta el suelo le miraba con rabia y casi temblando "Objetivo que te hayan cortado a la mitad y casi maten a tu hermano!?A ver si esta te parece objetiva!" le grito mientras de sus faldas sacaba una vieja pistola y le apuntaba directo al ojiverde.

"Mexique cherrie, no hay que llegar a esos extremos, hay que escuchar la versión de Amerique" dijo el galo tratando de hacer a la morena entrar en razón mientras que México Norte seguía gritando con Sudáfrica e Italia del Sur le gritaba a Italia del Norte.

La morena solo dejo de apuntar al anglosajón para apuntar su pistola al galo.

"Namas lo dices porque le quieres meter mano a Inglaterra, pero a ti también te escabecho!" le espetó la pequeña morena.

"Esto es ridículo-aru!" gritaba China sentado a la dos lugares a la derecha de América "Compórtense niños!"

"Opino lo mismo que China y Japón, hay que tener serenidad en esto." dijo India juntando las manos enfrente de su pecho buscando algo de paz interior, que estaba a la izquierda de Alemania y a la derecha de Mexico Norte.

"India no me vengas con mamadas, es obvio que Inglaterra esta del lado de América!" le grito México Norte "que no recuerdas como te colonizo? ES UN COMPLOT!" acusó el moreno a lo que el tranquilo asiático recapacito y miro con ojos entrecerrados de rencor al europeo de cejas pobladas.

"WHAT?" grito escandalizado el inglés "Eso no es cierto!"

"Claro, voce sempre animar America!" le espetó el alto brasileño a la derecha de China, mostrando que era claro su apoyo a su ex colonia.

"Y tu le tienes rencor desde esa vez en la Segunda Guerra Mundial porque te juntaste con Alemania y perdiste- aru!" le gritó China poniéndose en postura de América.

"Por favor eso ya quedo en el pasado, mantengamos la calma!" gritaba Japón a lo mas que podía su tranquila voz.

"Veeeee fratello por favor!" gimoteaba Italia del Norte en su lugar.

"Ni Gandhi perdonaría de nuevo a los imperios malvados!"

"A quien le dices evil, you bloody bastard?!"

"Pues a quien le quede el saco que se lo ponga anglocejón!"

"A quien le dices anglocejón?!"

"Calma-aru!"

"Pues al único en esta mesa, obvio no es a la niña de cabellos rubios!"

"Mexique, que modales son esos para una dama?"

"Pues soy mas hombre que tu y mas vieja que tu mamá como la vez pinche franchute?!"

"Por favor, dejen hablar..."

"En mi país ya los hubiera matado con unos cuantos guerreros zulus"

"Todo es culpa del bastardo este!"

"Veeeeeeeeee hermanooooo!"

"Culpa da America!"

"Of course not wanker!"

"Quien se mete con mi primo se mete conmigo! Orale! Nos la partimos ahorita, no seas vieja!"

"Oye!"

"Perdón hermana, no era para ti..."

"Of course, el mexicano con su falso bravado"

"Meixco tiene razón los europeos son malvados!"

"India-san, porfavor..."

"Para eso me gustaban pinches europeos rajones!"

"Kol,kol,kol,kol,kol,kol,kol..."

"SILENCIO-ARU!"

"Mexique cuida tu vocabulario enfrente de tu hermana o no respondo!"

"Veeeeeeeeeeee"

"Pos ora entrale a los trancazos

"MALDITO BASTARDO"

"ARUUU"

"VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Por favor cálmense"

Era un pandemonio todo. Voces aqui, alla, gritos, insultos, acusaciones, declaraciones, gimoteos... Y solo en medio de ese caos las únicas dos personas ajenas a esto y que se mantenían de piedra eran América y Alemania. América seguía con su mirada que podía matar y su mano enguantada apuntándolo y Alemania frió en su lugar sus ojos entrecerrados en odio. Para ellos no existía nadie mas que las dos potencias.

"Espero," dijo Alemania en voz grave y pausada, casi amenazadora "Que seas consciente de la magnitud de tus palabras y de lo que me estas acusando." dijo sus ojos azules tan fríos que parecían quemar.

Todas las naciones se callaron y paralizaron en un segundo al escuchar la tranquila pero peligrosa voz del alemán. No necesito siquiera gritar, como siempre lo hacia. Cada uno estaba en su lugar atento a lo que iba a pasar entre estos dos. América por su parte sonrió ladinamente, con su usual confianza, pero su sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos lo cual lo hacía ver sumamente tétrico y peligroso.

"Believe me, I know... kraut." dijo despectivamente el americano a lo que muchas naciones tomaron aire en sorpresa al escucharlo e inclusive algunas cuantas naciones femeninas incluidas Sudáfrica y México Sur se llevaron la mano a la boca en sorpresa. Nadie la había dicho así a Alemania... no desde la Segunda Guerra.

En silencio y lentamente todas las naciones se fueron sentando en sus lugares listas para escuchar. Realmente nadie tenía que decirles nada, todos miraban expectantes al ojiazul que lucia demasiado confiado y su sonrisa zorruna podía equipararse a la de un lobo cuando tiene a su presa acorralada y la va a saborear. Cuando todos se hubieron sentados y nuevamente el silencio reino en el lugar América se irguió y paso la mirada por el recinto, asegurándose de tener la atención de todos.

"Las pruebas que traigo hoy, son infalibles compañeros. Años de ardua investigación han sido fructíferos y hoy tengo todas las pruebas para incriminar a Alemania." dijo majestuosamente.

"Si tienes pruebas, será mejor que termines con tanto secretismo y las muestres ya, antes de que desates mas desorden." dijo seriamente el inglés su ceño poblado en una tensa linea y su faz en un rictus de seriedad.

"Pues bien" dijo América "Dejen muestro mi evidencia con..." dijo mientras se agachaba bajo la mesa y buscaba algo. Todas las naciones aguantaron la respiración por lo que parecía horas y miraban con ojos grandes sin sabes que iría a sacar... hojas de planes de ataque? Algún modelo de una bomba? Planos para una arma de destrucción masiva?

" **THIS!** " gritó triunfalmente el americano mientras ponía fuertemente en la mesa un objeto grande y pesado a lo que muchas naciones dieron un grito de miedo y sorpresa.

Ahí... encima de la mesa...

había una gran y rectangular radio grabadora de Cassetes.

El gran y viejo aparato plateado parecía recién sacado de los 80's: pesado rectangular y sumamente bultoso. Con su gran agarradera levantada y sus dos bocinas redondas negras a cada lado. En medio estaba el lugar para poner los cassetes y varios botones cuadrados para ponerle play, rebobinar o adelantar. En la parte de arriba habia una linea transparente que mostraba con una guja roja la estación de radio a sintonizar y claro, en el costado tenía una gran perilla para localizar la estación. No podía faltar una gran antena metálica alzándose de la parte posterior.

En pocas palabras era un viejo radio sacado de los 80's.

Todas las naciones miraban boquiabiertas en shock al americano que tenia manos en jarras y estaba sumamente sonriente y complacido por si mismo. Acaso era broma? Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio. Todos se quedaron viendo por varios largos y eternos segundos en los cuales las naciones pensaban duramente como explicar el radio como prueba infalible.

"Entonces..." comenzó Mexico Norte rompiendo el incómodo silencio, con una ceja levantada con cara de no entender nada "Alemania quiere conquistar el mundo con un...radio caseton?" preguntó el moreno tratando de atinar a la verdad que honestamente sonaba como a chiste.

Rápidamente los murmullos entre naciones empezó y varios presentes se removían incómodos en sus lugares.

"Espero que esto tenga una buena explicación América" le dijo seriamente Inglaterra desde su lado de la mesa con una miraba que mataba. Si esto era un chiste se iba a desatar una guerra y era porque el inglés iba a ahorcar con sus propias manos ahí mismo al americano... claro si llegaba antes que muchas naciones que pensaban lo mismo.

"Antes de que digan nada, quiero que recuerden algo" dijo América viendo su inquietud y varias caras molestas hacia el, pero sin darles importancia o si quiera sin darse cuenta de lo enojadas que se veían. "Creo que muchos de ustedes recuerdan bien como en la Primera Gran Guerra y en la Segunda Guerra Mundial los mensajes encriptados tuvieron mucha importancia." dijo sonando lógico por primera vez en su vida. "Muchos de nosotros contratamos a expertos matemáticos y a grandes y brillantes mentes para lograr descifrar mensajes escritos inclusive en los mismos periódicos, mensajes ocultos de los enemigos que daban en ocasiones las coordenadas exactas de planes de ataques. Pues bien, ahora, por lo visto el uso de artículos en periódicos y en revistas ya esta en desuso, pero por lo visto Alemania ha encontrado una manera mas sútil e inteligente de mandar mensajes a países aliados. Tan sutil que ha estado bajo nuestras narices todo este tiempo."

Todos escuchaban atentos ahora con temor. Tal vez lo que decía el rubio no era tan descabellado... y bien podía tener algo cierto.

"Alemania lo que ahora esta usando esto..." dijo el rubio, sus anteojos rectangulares brillando fuertemente mientras que apretaba el botón de reproducir.

El sonido de algo de interferencia llenó el gran salón. Luego estalló en... música. Era algo movida, que invitaba a bailar, pero con toques algo misteriosos, y porque no decirlo algo pegajosa.

"Eso es... música disco?" preguntó Francia levantando una ceja.

"Yo conozco esa canción-aru..."dijo China.

"Da... yo también." dijo alegremente Russia mientras muchos presentes asentían.

"Claro que la conoces commie" dijo venenosamente América al ruso mientras lo miraba fijamente "Porque tu eres aliado del kraut!" sentenció el ojiazul mientras Russia sonreía plácidamente, pero la tensión en el aire se sentía palpable.

 _Moskau_  
 _Fremd und geheimnisvoll_  
 _Türme aus rotem Gold_  
 _Kalt wie das Eis_

"Es la canción de Moskow de Dschinghis Khan! La canción disco de los 70's!" gritó México Norte feliz reconociendo la canción y moviéndose al tono de la canción en su lugar.

"Que tiene que ver una canción disco en esto?" preguntó Francia confundido.

"Es evidencia pura de que Alemania trama algo con Russia! Escuchen la letra!" dijo triunfalmente el Americano como si fuera demasiado obvio.

Pero en realidad solo obtuvo varias miradas aburridas de los países. En serio la junta de emergencia había sido para...esto?

Sudáfrica se llevó una mano a la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No puedo creer que creí en América...debí suponerlo" dijo en voz baja.

"América es en serio esto?" pregunto India para nada convencido.

"Escuchen!" dijo mientras se cantaba una parte.

"Esta en alemán maldito bastardo" dijo Italia del Sur hundido en su silla con cara de pocos amigos (claro aunque no era inusual en el esto).

"Muy buena observación!" dijo el americano sonriente parando la música "Porque Alemania le iba a hacer una canción a Russia?!Que acaso no son enemigos desde la Segunda Guerra?! No les parece extraño? Una canción en alemán hablando de Rusia y para Rusia?"

"Dios dame paciencia..." suspiro México Sur mientras que rodaba los ojos y veía al techo.

"Verán que hay folders en sus escritorios con la letra de la canción traducida para su conveniencia, y las frases claves que muestran la culpabilidad de Alemania."

Hubo mucho movimiento en las tribunas circulares en donde los países movían sus hojas. América por su parte puso de nuevo play a la canción.

 _Moskau_  
 _Doch wer dich wirklich kennt_  
 _Der weiß, ein Feuer brennt_  
 _In dir so heiß_

"Claramente" dijo America poniendo pausa "Esta frase es importante pues dice _"Moskow, quien te conoce sabe que en realidad sabe que un fuego muy fuerte arde dentro de ti._ ", acaso es fuego de armas? Alemania le esta haciendo una invitación a Russia a levantarse en armas nuevamente?" pregunto incriminadoramente el rubio de lentes.

Todas las naciones suspiraron cansadas. Era en serio esto?

"América mon ami, no estas exagerando un poco?" preguntó Francia sintiendo la tensión en el aire.

"Exagerar?" pregunto indignado América mientras que le ponía play de nuevo a la canción.

 _Kosaken hey hey hey hebt die Gläser hey_  
 _Natascha ha ha ha du bist schön ah ha_  
 _Towarisch hey hey hey auf das Leben hey_  
 _Auf Dein Wohl Bruder hey Bruder ho_

"Entonces es exagerción que en la canción le diga hermosa a Belarus usando su nombre humano?" dijo entrecerrando los ojos y luego busco con la mirada a la bielorrusa unos peldaños mas arriba. "O debería llamarla...Natasha?" dijo saboreando cada palabra y sabiendo que era cierto "Acaso ella también es una espía o... hay algo sentimental entre Alemania y ella?" dejando la pregunta en el aire.

Belarus, con los ojos fijos y temblando de ira, tenía las uñas clavadas en el escritorio y una aura demoníaca flotaba a su alrededor haciendo que las naciones sentadas a su lado sen alejaran lo mas posible sabiendo lo agresiva y tenebrosa que podía ser. Ukrania, sudando profusamente trato de calmarla.

"Hermana... tranquila... no es cierto lo que dice..." dijo la mayor en un hilo de voz, pero la bielorusa solo rechinaba los dientes en ira a punto de lanzarsele encima y sacarle los ojos con las uñas sin importar que estuviera dos gradas arriba.

"El yankee sabe que es mejor no hacer declaraciones tan absurdas da?" perguntó infantilmente Russia con un tono tan peligroso que todos se asustaron y callaron, inclusive Belarus respiro hondamente y se mantuvo (milagrosamente) en su lugar. "No sería bueno que alguien saliera lastimado." dijo mientras ponía suavemente sobre la mesa su grifo metálico en señal de advertencia.

Varios países tragaron saliva y abrieron los ojos al ver la tensión que se estaba formando por los disparates del americano.

"En serio lo crees commie? Despúes de que el kraut the llamo "bruder"? No lo creo." dijo el rubio "Porque aquí hay más evidencia!" dijo presionando el botón de play.

 _Moskau, Moskau_  
 _Wirf die Gläser an die Wand_  
 _Russland ist ein schönes Land_  
 _Ho ho ho ho ho, hey_  
 _Moskau, Moskau_  
 _Deine Seele ist so groß_  
 _Nachts da ist der Teufel los_  
 _Ha ha ha ha ha, hey_

 _Moskau, Moskau_  
 _Liebe schmeckt wie Kaviar_  
 _Mädchen sind zum küssen da_  
 _Ho ho ho ho ho, hey_  
 _Moskau, Moskau_  
 _Komm wir tanzen auf dem Tisch_  
 _Bis der Tisch zusammenbricht_  
 _Ha ha ha ha ha_

 _"_ Que nos quiere decir con esa frase que " _en la noche se desata el infierno_ "? Acaso un ataque sorpresa nocturno?" acusó al americano deteniendo la canción abruptamente "y no solo eso, esa frase de "l _as chicas esperan ser besadas_ "? Seguro están usando espías femeninos para pasar la información al pasar mas desapaercibidas!"

La mayoría de los países estaban confundidos. Algunos miraban escépticos al rubio de lentes y las acusaciones que hacían. Cierto, sonaban algo descabelladas, pero de nuevo, era America quien las decía. Al ser una de las potencias mas grandes tenían mucho peso sus palabras. La mitad de las naciones estaban temerosas y algo convencidas de lo que decía, pero otras mas lo miraban de manera aburrida, como un chiquillo que dice conjeturas tontas y sin fundamento.

"No solo eso, escuchen esta frase que muestra la obviedad de una próxima guerra!" dijo triunfalmente el ojiazul haciendo la canción sonar de nuevo.

 _Moskau_  
 _Tür zur Vergangenheit_  
 _Spiegel der Zarenzeit_  
 _Rot wie das Blut_  
 _Moskau_  
 _Wer deine Seele kennt_  
 _Der weiß, die Liebe brennt_  
 _Heiß wie die Glut_

 _"_ YOU SEE?!" dijo emocionado el rubio agitando los brazos emocionado.

"Perdón pero no alcanzo a ver la relación con una guerra mon ami" dijo Francia levantando una elegante ceja en el aire. Muchas naciones asintieron en acuerdo.

"Claramente la canción dice " _Puerta del pasado, rojo como la sangre_ "! Es claro como el agua! El kraut y el commie están juntos para volver a hacer una guerra como la hicieron en el pasado!" dijo alzando la voz el americano.

Las pláticas llenaron todo el salón. Sería cierto? La idea sonaba irreal... pero de nuevo, cuando empezaron a usar mensajes en los periódico en la Primera y en la Segunda Guerra también sonaba descabellado en su momento. La mayoría de los países no sabía que pensar y muy pocos eran los que estaban en desacuerdo pero solo fruncían desde sus lugares.

A todo esto, Alemania estaba sentado recto y quieto, viendo todo desde su lugar y la mirada clavada en puro odio al otro rubio. Tranquilamente tomo aire para hablar en voz calmada y grave.

"Como te atreves" empezó lentamente "a venir a este recinto, a alarmar a todos de una guerra inexistente, con pruebas falsas y a incriminar a compañeros y países que juraron mantener la paz?" empezó severamente el alemán fulminándolo con la mirada.

"EL YANKEE ESTA DICIENDO MENTIRAS!" gritó Cuba desde lugares arriba, varios países asintiendo.

"No creo que America-san diga mentiras" dijo Japón desde su lugar calladamente "Pero resulta muy difícil creer esta versión de Alemania-san aliado con Rusia-san para hacer otra guerra. El ha sido de los países que mas ha trabajado para mantener la paz."

Varios países ahora murmuaban en aprobación a lo dicho, pero el americano no se achico. Al contrario solo sonrió maliciosamente en medio de ese mar de ruido.

"Esperaba que dijeras eso Japón!" dijo triunfalmente un brillo en sus lentes rectangulares. "Era de esperarse de su OTRO aliado!" dijo incriminando al nipón.

Todas las miradas se fueron al asiático que miraba sin entender nada.

"America-san! Que quiere decir?!" dijo algo conflictuado y ahora nervioso viendo alrededor todos los ojos sobre el.

"Como lo esuchas Japón... he descubierto que tu también eres aliado de Alemania!" dijo el americano apuntándole con su mano enguantada al japones que ahora era preso del miedo y la confusión, muchas naciones tomando aire en sorpresa ante tal aseveración.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

 **OH POR DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSS!**

 **Que tal?! A que no se lo esperaban! XD seguro que las naciones tampoco hahahaha!**

 **Pero bueno, aceptemos, el americano puede llegar a ser algo... paranóico? XD**

 **Yo les dije... este fic iba a ser comico y de misterio... solo que ya se acabó el misterio y empezó lo burdo gracias a a América XD**

 **que tal les gusto? que le esperara ahora al pobre de Japon? Habra mas involucrados?!**

 **Porfavor dejen reviews!**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Saludos! :D**


	3. Big In Japan

**Saludos!**

 **Flannya reportandose! :D**

 **Mis estimados! MILAGRO! Updateo un capitulo y pubique un one shot... EN MENOS DE 7 DIAS! NI YO MISMA ME LA CREO! (se desmaya de felicidad)**

 **Antes que nada y como es lo correcto, toca agradecer a todas esas personitas que dejaron review! Ellas son: O.K. (u_u siento que no te haya gustado la aparición de los hermanos México... pero de hecho siempre los he manejado asi... claro que en todas mis historias Mexico Sur es la protagonita, Norte siendo un poco mas relegado pero aun asi mil gracias por leerme! creeme que al final vale la pena la aparición de Norte;) ), Valkyriene, Cinthia C (nop... no lo hace por joder... la verdad SI esta bien pendejo XD) y Noble Seis. Mil gracias chicos!**

 **En fin, la vez pasada nos quedamos en que Japón por querer meter paz saco más XD y ahora es uno de lo supuestos aliados XD a ver ahora con que se la saca el gringo...**

 **Y esta canción es un clásico de los ochentas! Llamada... BIG IN JAPAN! quien no se la sabe youtubeenla!** **watch?v=vgdBhTl44Yc les va a gustar!**

 **Warning!: gringo loco suelto, no me hago responsable XD ortografía como siempre ... ya se la saben ;)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capítulo 3: Big in Japan**

La miradas ahora caían sobre el delgado asiático y como América le apuntaba triunfalmente, nadie diciendo nada. Por su parte, el nipón tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, no explicándose como es que acabó en esa situación.

"America-san..." empezó tranquilamente el asiático, con una mirada casi implorante para hacerle entrar en razón. "No se de donde saca esas conjeeturas, pero le aseguro que-"

"What?" le cortó tajantemente el rubio de lentes "Que no tienes ningún tipo de conexión con Alemania? Que tu no planeas formar parte de esta contienda y estar a su lado como en la segunda Guerra?"

"Pero cual guerra?" exclamó México Norte exasperado en su lugar "No hay ninguna guerra, son puros cuentos chinos tuyos!"

"Oye-aru!" exclamó indignado China desde su lugar.

"Perdón, sin ofender." se disculpó el mexicano.

"Supongo que tienes evidencia para inculpar a Japón?" preguntó con algo de veneno el inglés, todavía no convencido de lo que decía el Americano y mirando receloso desde su lugar, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho una poblada ceja alzada.

"Efectivamente" respondió con suficiencia el rubio oji azul.

"Y supongo que es otra canción?" volvió a preguntar el britón mirandolo duramente.

"Asi es!" dijo America asintiendo fuertemente una gran sonrísa triunfal, con la seguridad de alguien que sabe que tiene toda la razón. Inglaterra por su parte se sobo las sienes irritado por el comportamiento terco del menor.

"Dios mío, no puedo creer que hubo un tiempo en el que salí con él..." murmuró México Sur desde su lugar, negando con la cabeza y surpirando hondamente.

"QUÉ?!" le gritó su hermano totalmente indignado girando la cabeza a ver a lo que medio escucho dijo su hermana.

"No nada, yo no dije nada..." dijo la morena volteando a otro lado haciéndose la desentendida.

"America mon ami, tu sabes como te aprecio pero no estas llegando a conclusiones de manera muy prematura?" le pregunto Francia una mano en el aire tratando de mantenerse casual para no aumentar la presión ya existente.

"Eu acho que a América está culpando seus inimigos do passado" dijo Brazil los ojos entrecerrados y viendose serio ,cosa que en su sonriente semblante era poco común. ( _Yo pienso que América esta culpando a sus enemigos del pasado)._

"Pero no podemos descartar que los países que ha dicho America tendrían razón para hacerlo" dijo Sudáfrica seriamente. "Que te hace pensar que no volveran a hacerlo como lo hicieron hace años?"

"Hay algo que no hemos visto," dijo India brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y cabeza gacha, con los ojos cerrados y con un aire pensantivo " Si en dado caso Alemania esta planeando algo con sus ex aliadados, eso implicaría que también llamaría a Italia no es cierto? Y por lo visto Italia esta tan sorpendido como todos aqui."

"Veeee es cierto!" gimoteó de pronto Italia del Norte percatándose de eso "Alemania no me ha dicho absolutamente nada!" dijo ahora algo de preocupación en su voz. "Veeeeee será porque ya no soy su amigo?" se preguntó a si mismo ahora casi al borde de las lágrimas.

"YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON EL BASTARDO DEL MACHO PATATAS!" gritó fúrico Italia del Sur mientras que azotaba las palmas en la mesa y se ponía de golpe de pie, cabreado por la incriminación hecha a su persona.

"Es mas que obvio" dijo suavemente el americano "que Alemania es astuto y no va a cometer los errores que ha cometido antes. Decirle algo a los hermanos Italia lo pondría en una situación vulnerable puesto sabemos que ambos suelen ser bastante malos al guardar secretos. Sus planes serian descubiertos casi de manera inmediata."

Varios países en las gradas asentían al ver la lógica de esto. Mad de la mitad daba largo suspiros empezando a cansarse.

"America-san" dijo el japones desde su lugar llevándose una mano al pecho "Se que he hecho cosas en el pasado de las cuales no me enorgullezco, pero de ninguna manera es mi intención iniciar ningún tipo de conflicto." dijo de manera sincera. Varias naciones escuchaban al nipon y asentían mientras hablaban unas con otras. Era obvio que el nipón tenía una gran historia para respaldar sus palabras, se había convertido en una potencia sumamente ejemplar y sobretodo pacífica.

El americano por su parte solo frunció el ceño en disgusto.

"Really?" dijo amenazadoramente al pobre japones mientras entrecerraba los ojos en profundo desdén. "Entronces veamos que tienes que decir respecto a esto!" dijo victoriosamente mientras que apretaba con mas fuerza de la necesaria el botón de _"play"_.

Todas las naciones guardaron silencio para escuchar la segunda prueba. Tras varios segudos de pronto el salón estallo en sonidos de lo que parecian platillos algo orientales y una tonadita pegajosa hecha con sintentizador. Varias naciones al escucharla se empezaron a ver unas a otras mientras asentían al reconocerla, puesto que era muy conocida y había sido muy famosa. Por su parte, Japón al escucharla se sonrojo mucho en su lugar.

Las naciones en el centro de la habitación se miraron unas a otras.

"Que acaso esa canción no es vieja?" preguntó India, buscando entre los presentes trantandose de acordar.

"Oui... de los ochentas diría yo" dijo Francia cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y escuchando atentamente.

"´Veeeee! Es la canción de "Big in Japan" de Alphaville!" gritó feliz Italia del Norte desde su lugar moviendose ahora en su lugar nde lado a lado al compás de la musica.

" Si, esta canción fue muy famosa en mi casa" admitió Sudáfrica desde su lugar, ruborizandose un poco admitiendo que le gustaba la canción de los ochenta.

 _Winter's cityside_  
 _Crystal bits of snowflakes_  
 _All around my head and in the wind_  
 _I had no illusions_  
 _That I'd ever find a glimpse_  
 _Of summer's heatwaves in your eyes_

 ** _"_** Eperen un momento, esta canción esta en ingles!" dijo la mexicana con los brazos cruzados sobre su lugar, reconociendo inmediatamente el lenguaje. El americano puso pausa a la canción.

"So, what is your point?" le preguntó una rubia ceja alzada sobre sus lentes de marco rectangular.

"La canción anterior estaba en alemán, y bueno, tiene sentido que fuera de Alemania "dijo la morena sosteniendole la mirada. "Pero esta canción esta en **TU** idioma no en el de él, parecería mas que tu la escribiste!" dijo ella sorprendida.

Varias naciones abrieron los ojos ante la lógica de la pequeña mujer puesto que tenía sentido. Muchos de los presentes en las gradas ahora tenían los ojos clavados en el americano, esperando ver que iba a contestar.

"You're right, baby, it is in English" dijo America algo burlonamente a lo que la morena se sonrojo de sobre manera y frunció el ceño en disgusto fuertemente ante el nombre con el que le llamo (por su parte Mexico Norte estaba a punto de saltar sobre la mesa para ahoracarlo ahi mismo). "Por el idioma lo mas obvio sería que fuera mía verdad?" dijo ahora dirigiéndose a todos los presentes los brazos extendidos a lo que muchos murmullaban "si". "Pues se sorprenderan saber que esta canción, fue escrita por el grupo Alphaville... que era alemán."

Muchos fruncieron el ceño, y todos empezaron a hablar entre sí. Pero América continuó.

"Ponganse a pensar de esta manera. No se le es hace curioso? Un grupo alemán, cantando en inglés una canción acerca de Japón?" pregunto inocentemente el alto rubio a la audiencia.

El ruido no se hizo esperar y ahora ya las representaciones humanas de los paises hablaban acaloradamente entre ellas. Inclusive el G8+5 se encontraban pensativos en su lugar.

"Bueno... si se plantea de esa manera si suena muy sospechoso" admitió Fancia mientras se llevaba elegantemente una mano a la barbilla meditabundo.

"Además hay que reconocer que sería una excelente manera de confundir si se quiere enviar un mensaje-aru" admitió China.

"Soa muito estranho, mas não acho que há uma mensagem secreta" dijo aun bastante exceptico Brazil. (suena extraño, pero no creo que haya un mensaje secreto).

"A mi me parece una linda canción-da" dijo alegre desde su lugar con una sonrisa infantil en cara.

"Fine, then" dijo el americano todavía sin darse por vencido. "Escuchen esto para que se den cuenta ustedes mismos!" dijo mientras ponía de nuevo _PLAY._

 _You did what you did to me_  
 _Now it's history, I see_  
 _Here's my comeback on the road again_  
 _Things will happen while they can_  
 _I will wait here for my man tonight_  
 _It's easy when you're big in Japan_

"Pongan atención en como Japón habla de su pasado con desdén!" empezó America alzando la voz para captar la atención de la muda audiencia. "En la parte de "Y _ou did what you did to me,_ _Now it's history, I see"._ En esta parte reconoce como en todas las veces anteriores perdió en las guerras, pero no solo eso! Si se dan cuenta la siguiente frase dice " _Here's my comeback on the road again"._ Es OBVIO que quiere decir que va a volver, y de que manera lo va a lograr? ALIANDOSE CON ALEMANIA EN UNA GUERRA!" gritaba ahora totalmente privado en su monólogo interno.

Nadie decia nada, mas que nada por el estado de delirio que se encontraba el rubio. Para ahorita la mitad de la audiencia estaba dividida entre los que apoyaban a America y los que apoyaban a Alemania. Por su parte, el teutón permanecia estóico en su lugar, su cara un rictus de seriedad que podía rayar un poco en lo intimidante. Solamente escuchaba lo que decia el americano, pero no opinaba. Solo tenía la mirada azul gélida calvada en el otro rubio, como un felino a punto de saltar y atacar, pero esperando el momento indicado, mientras se mantenía en su lugar.

La música empezó a sonar de nuevo.

 _Aah when you're big in Japan-tonight_  
 _Big in Japan-be-tight_  
 _Big in Japan ooh the eastern sea's so blue_  
 _Big in Japan-alright_  
 _Pay! - Then I'll sleep by your side_  
 _Things are easy when you're big in Japan_  
 _Oh when you're big in Japan_

"Seguramente muchos no se habrán dado cuenta del mensaje subliminal en la canción verdad?" pregunto algo inocentemente América hacia la multitud de países que estaba muda. Esto solo hizo que sonriera zorrunamente. "Pues bien, que les parece si le preguntamos a nuestro querido Japón?" dijo e inmediatamente todas la miradas se posaron sobre el asiático que pronto fue vícitma de un pánico al sentirse incriminado y sobre la silla del incriminado. "Dime Japón, seguramente escuchaste la frase en la canción que dice " _ohh the eastern sea's so blue"_ no es así?" pregunto al rubio como si estuviera preguntando de que color son las margaritas. Por su parte, el pelinegro asintió lentamente, sin saber a donde iba la conversación o que objetivo tenía. El oji azul por su parte sonrio ampliamente "Ok then, porque crees que haga mención al mar este?Dinos, que tienes en las costas estes de tu casa?"

Japón pensaba a mil por hora a que se refería el americano, mientras sentía como una piedra todas las miradas sobre el. No es que fuera culpable ni mucho menos, pero tal presión mermaba en su pacífica forma de ser.

"America-san..." empezó dudoso el cortés asiatico con un tono de voz algo débil y temeroso "Le juro que no se a que se refiere..."

 **"DON'T LIE TO ME!"** le gritó América mientras que daba un manotazo en la mesa a lo que todos los presentes brincaron en sus lugares por el sobrsalto. "NO ES CIERTO QUE TIENES MAS DE 6 PLANTAS NUCLEARES IMPORTANTES ACTIVAS Y EN PLENO FUNCIONAMIENTO EN ESA ZONA?!"

Varias naciones abrieron los ojos en sorpresa ante lo dicho y hubo unas cuantas que se llevaron las manos a la boca. Japón queria morirse ahí mismo y estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso al ver como todo lo que decía el rubio parecía estar en su contra.

"Ha-hai!" afirmó el asiático ahora empezando a sentir un hilo de frio sudor correr por su espalda. "Pero no se..."

"Y NO ES CIERTO QUE QUE TIENES ALREDEDOR DE 53 REACTORES NUCLEARES ALREDEDOR DE TODA TU CASA?!" le incriminó ahora encorvando su alta figura sobre la mesa haciendolo lucir amenazadoramente.

"Si- pero..." empezo el nipón sin poder siquiera hablar.

"O VAS A NEGAR EL HECHO DE QUE ERES EL TERCER PAÍS CON MAYOR ACTIVIDAD NUCLEAR DE LOS AQUI PRESENTES?!

"No! Pero es yo no..." trató de empezar patéticamente el pelinegro que estaba casi hundido en su silla.

"NO LE MIENTAS A LOS PRESENTES PORQUE TE HE ESTADO OBSERVANDO JAPON! Y TU ACTIVIDAD NUCLEAR HA CRECIDO EN LOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS DE MANERA ALARMANTE! ACASO ESTARAS PENSANDO EN CREAR ARMAS DE DESTRUCCIÓN MASIVA?!"

"Esa energia es para la electricidad!" gimió Japón desesperado.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al americano que veía estupefactoy en silencio por largos segundos al pequeño hombre que parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso. America parpadeo varias veces procesando la información.

"Que acaso no sabias eso America?" preguntó Arthur desde su lugar una ceja en alto.

"Eh..." empepezó el rubio de lentes ahora no seguro de como seguir, pero rapidamente carraspeo y se paro erguido "Claro, eso es lo que él nos dice pero no sabemos si es verdad! Bien podría ser para confundirnos a todos y hacer como si no estuviera haciendo nada!"

Ahora hubo un gran cambio en todos los presentes. La mayoría de las naciones ya se estaba cansando del juego del detective y ahora empezaban a rodar los ojos ante lo que decía el americano porque realmente no estaba NADA sustentado.

"Mon ami, creo que no es el caso con Japón..." empezó Francis al ver al normalmente calmado japones ahora conflictuado.

"Es cierto, además el no es el único país que usa energía nuclear" empezó India tranquilamente desde su lugar. "Si mal no recuerdo America, tu eres el país que mas usa energía nuclear y el creador de la bomba atómica."

Ahora las miradas se llenaron de profundos ceños para el rubio. Claro, todos recordaban como terminó la Segunda Guerra... o mas bien como América la terminó.

Ahora fue el turno del rubio de ponerse nervioso. Por un instante su usual confianza flaqueo al ver como los presentes recordaban el incidente de hacia años. Calro que había sido una medida extrema, pero era la única en ese momento. Trago algo de saliva, pero rapidamente recupero la compostura. No iba a dejarse amedrentar.

"Compañeros, se que hemos hecho cosas radicales en el pasado, por eso justamente por eso que estamos aqui todos. Para evitar que que una abominación como esa vuelva a suceder. Escuchen la siguiente estrofa y se quedaran convencidos!" dijo al tiempo que presionaba de nuevo el botón.

 _You did what you did to me_  
 _Now it's history I see_  
 _Here's my comeback on the road again_  
 _Things will happen while they can_  
 _I will wait here for my man tonight_  
 _It's easy when you're big in Japan_

"VEN?!" gritó triunfal el americano apuntando al japonés. "La parte de " _I will wait here for my man tonight!"_ Dime Japan a quien vas a esperar en la noche? A uno de los tantos espias alemanes para mandar información acerca de planes de ataque? EH?! **ANSWER**!" gritó el rubio fuera de si con una mirada febril en los ojos, que rayaba en lo maniaco.

 **"YA BASTA!"** grito una voz al tiempo que azotaba las manos en la mesa.

El salón se quedó mudo y todos voltaron a ver quien había detenido al americano de manera tan violenta. Muchos se asombraron y otros nada mas abrieron los ojos de sobremanera aunque de cierta manera lo esperaban.

Pues todas las miradas estaban clavadas en la pequeña nación de pie que miraba desafiante al alto hombre.

México Sur.

Un gran silencio acompañado de una gran tesión se instalaron en la sala todas las naciones mirando de uno a otro. Claro, muchos estaban incomodos, puesto que todos sabían del pasado que ellos dos tuvieron y los roces que aun seguian teniendo. Sin embargo, México Sur noormalmente no se mostraba asi pues era amable risueña , el que era el ruidoso solía ser su hermano que ahorita la miraba con los ojos como plato desde su lugar y la boca ridiculamente abierta.

"He..hermana..." apenas pudo mumurar México Norte totalmente sin palabras.

Pero la mujer tenía mucho que decir.

"No se que estas tramando América pero ya basta!" le gritó la mujer de pie desde su lugar. "Haz hecho que todos aqui estemos al borde de nuestras sillas para esto?! Escuchar canciónes de los ochentas y tus tontas teorías de conspiración?! O solamente estas buscando una excusa para tener la aprobación de todos y empezar una guerra por muy patética que sea?! Todos sabemos lo mucho que te gusta hacer eso!" le gritó la morena sus mejillas encendidas y sosteniendo la mirada glaciar tras los anteojos.

Varias naciones empezaron a murmurar entre ellas.

"Hermana por favor, sientate" le murmuro México Norte, ahora algo asustado pues sabía como era su hermana cuando se enojaba y sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien. Suavemente la tomo del brazo y la trato de jalar pero ella solo lo latigueó con la mirada.

"Tu sueltame! Todos aqui saben que lo que digo es cierto! " le gritó al moreno arrancando su brazo con violencia, ahora el saliendo tambien regañado. Luego volvió a ver al rubio totalmente encabronada "Y tu! Tu ya deja de hacerte el héroe que no te va nada bien! Y ya deja de incriminar naciones respetables, que la culpa de la mayor parte de las atrocidades en el mundo es TUYA!"

Nadie en la sala dijo algo. Todos los presentes miraban en mudo silencio la escena. La morena respiraba agitada, como si hubiera corrido una maratón, por lo visto tenía esas palabras guardadas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero América solo la miró por varios largos segundos con una mirada dura y seria. Y lentamente, empezó a sonreir ladinamente, mientras aplaudía pausadamente.

Las naciones se empezaron a mover nerviosas en sus sillas. La mayoría esperaba que su vecino le empezara a gritar en su defensa... no esa sonrisa burlona y porque no decirlo? Tétrica. Muchas naciones pequeñas se encogieron en sus lugares mientras que los aplausos resonaban por todo el recinto.

"Muy bien México, muy bien... no hubiera esperado menos de ti." empezó el rubio con sus cejas arqueadas en aparente sorpresa.

Todos los presentes miraron a la morena que le sostenia la mirada con un profundo ceño desafiante.

"La verdad no esperaba que hablaras tan pronto, pero por lo visto me ahorraste la molestia..." dijo el oji azul disfrutando de cada palabra que decia.

"De que chingados hablas gringo?" le respondió ella altaneramente, sin achicarse. Ya había sido demasiado tiempo soportando sus infantilerías.

Magnífico, como el solo, la potencia mundial de lentes la puntó con su dedo enguantado su mirada perdida como la de un loco.

"QUE TU MÉXICO ERES LA OTRA ALIADA DE ALEMANIA!" le gritó triunfalmente a lo que la pequeña mujer se erguía tanto como podía para sostenerle la mirada su boca en una pequeña linea recta.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

 **XD apuesto a que esa se la veían venir! bueno sino al menos creanme que ya las nacionces se estan empezando a hastiar de las tonterias de ALfred XD**

 **Pobre Kiku... el ni vela en el entierro tenía aqui XD y depronto se vio en la silla del acusado!**

 **Alguien ha esuchado la canción? Super popular! De hecho sale en una de las películas de Karate Kid (NO, no la de Jackie Chan! Las originales!). He de decir que ese dato ES cierto! El grupo Alphaville es alemán XD y de hecho el fic salió justo por ese planteamiento : un grupo alemán cantando en inglés una canción de Japón? WTF?! XD**

 **Si lo ven de esa manera si es muy gracioso XD**

 **En fin... SEGUN AMERICA la siguiente culpable es México! creo que es mas evidente que la iba a incriminar... y creo que muchos ya saben con que canción lo va a hacer (sube y baja cejas sugerentemente) a ver que opinan las naciones de esto!** **Bueno, evidentemente lo van a tirar de a loco XD pobre...**

 **En otras cosas, vuelvo a disque escribir! Espero tener mas tiempo puesto que estoy llena de ideas y proyectos! Publique un pequeño one shot "Cielo Rojo" por si quieren pasarse a leerlo. Seguimos trabajnando con "Historia de un Cafe" , "El Fantasma de la Opera" y si..."Entrenando con el Asombroso Prusia". De hecho de ese tengo mas de la mitad del capi...inspiración divina ven a mi!**

 **Queridos lectores... porfavor dejen reviews! Se que no los merezco por hacerlos esperar tanto, pero por favor sean pacientes conmigo u_u ya saben que se aceptan peticiones, comentarios, sugerencias, galletas... :D**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Saludos!**


	4. México Mi Amor

**Saludos!**

 **Flannya reportándose!**

 **Wow! Creo que estoy tomando la costumbre de subir capis cada 2 semanas! XD Ojala fuera así siempre T.T**

 **Hermanos y hermanas! Estamos aqui reunidos en santa alegría por la cuarta entrega de este fic! XD Pero antes! Los agradecimientos a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews! Y esas asombrosas personitas son: Valyriene, elirosi (No, esperate a este capítulo para que veas con que tarugada sale el gringo! XD) y Cynthia C (querida, como siempre me has leido la mente hehehehe ;3). Mil gracias por sus hermosos comentarios!**

 **En fin, seguimos con este fic, America sigue incriminando paises a diestra y siniestra y no solo eso, ya salieron los hermanos México implicados en esto. Bueno era cuestión de tiempo hahahaah XD Alfred puede llegar a ser tan paranoico que hasta duda de su sombra XD. Sin mas preámbulos los dejo con la antepenultima parte de "Mensajes Subliminales"! A ver si Alfred llega vivio al final del capi hahhahaha!**

 **Y si, era cuestión de tiempo para que esta canción apareciera... con ustedes "México mi amor"! Interpretada por Peter Alexander y la selección de football alemana XD Se dieron cuenta de que tiene la voz grave como Alemania?! X3 Si no han escuchado este tema taaaan meloso youtubeenla ;)** **watch?v=tffACIijQ8k**

 **Warning!: Errores Horrográficos! Todos aquellos nazis de ortografía temed!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capítulo 4: México mi amor**

Nadie se movía, ni siquieran respiraban. Probablemente si se hubiese caído un alfiler hubiera hecho un sonoro estruendo en todo el lugar.

Asi de atentas y estoicas estaban las naciones pegadas en sus lugares.

La pequeña morena desde su lugar a unos cuantos lugares a la derecha del americano miraba altaneramente, la barbilla en alto sin dejarse amedrentar ante la acusación, mientras que el alto hombre sonreia ladinamente, como si supiera algo que todos ignoraban.

" No me vengas con pendejadas. Sabía que me ibas a incriminar!" le espetó la morena mientras ponia manos en jarras y se inclinaba un poco. "Como cualquier persona que se opone a ti! Siempre termina siendo tus enemigos aunque no tengan motivos! Por eso muchas naciones te temen y se quedan calladas! Pero ya estuvo bueno!"

"Hermana..." murmuró su hermano a su izquierda viendola hacía arriba en une mezcla de terror y respeto, pues sabía las consecuencias que podía conllevar este acto.

Muchos presentes abrieron los ojos como platos ante la morena. O era muy valiente... o muy esúpida. Muchas naciones que habían sufrido bajo el yugo del americano asentían a lo que ella decía y la veían con sumo respeto ante su valor. Porque algo es cierto, tenía muchas agallas para enfrentarse al rubio de esa manera. Eso o mucho resentimiento.

Pero el solo bajo la mano y tambien las puso en jarras, como si estuviera en una charla casual.

"Not so fast darling, not so fast" dijo el americano no achicándose ante la actitud tan brava que tenía la chica. "Veo que vienes muy habladora... no se si tengas esa misma actitud después de que ponga mi evidencia..." dijo el saboreando cada palabra.

Ella solo entrecerro los ojos y alzo una perfecta y delineada ceja negra.

"No tienes ninguna prueba en contra mia" le dijo con actitud sobrada.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro, baby... " dijo el saboreando cada palabra y ver como ella se ruborizaba furiosamente ante el nombre que uso para con ella.

"Gringo, cuida tus palabras que no me hago responsable de lo que te pueda pasar..." dijo amenazadoramente Mexico Norte desde su lugar apretando los puños. Si las miradas mataran, el rubio ya estaría muerto.

"El pequeño Chihuahua salió al ataque" dijo burlonamente el rubio refiriendose al mexicano, este a punto de levantarse y lanzarse a su vecino si no lo hubiera sostenido Russia en su lugar.

"Mexico es mas inteligente que el cerdo capitalista-da?" le dijo Russia a su lado tratando de mantenerlo sentado.

"Si, escucha lo que tu amigo el commie dice" le dijo el americano. "Por lo visto vas a llevarte muchas sopresas el día de hoy..." dijo con aire misterioso. Luego de dentro de su chaqueta saco...

"Otro cassete?" dijo Francia.

"God save me..." dijo Inglaterra cansadamente desde su lugar, hundiendose en su silla y cubriendose los ojos, sabiendo lo que venía.

"América, mas te vale que sea verídico, muchos de nosotros se esta cansando de esto..." dijo Sudáfrica a la izquierda del rubio, sus ojos de leona dorados entrecerrados y advrtiéndole que ya no era momento de juegos.

En los asientos arriba y alrededor de el muchas naciones se movían en sus lugares ruidosamente. Varios ya estaban casi convencidos que de eran pura paranoias del americano.

"No te preocupes Sudáfrica... porque hoy vamos a revelar muchos secretos familiares. Porque talvez nuestro amigo Mexico no sepa que su querida hermanita le guarda algunas cosas. Finalmente el 86 fue un año muuuy interesante no creen?" dijo el ojiazul misteriosamente a todos, pero nadie sabia a que se refería con eso.

Pero fue suficiente para que el moreno escuchara atento.

"De que hablas pinche gringo? Entre mi hermana y yo no hay nada." dijo el moreno mientras miraba a su hermana a su derecha sumamente seguro. Pero al ver que ella no le miraba sino que ahora su su mirada desafiante flaqueaba y respiraba mas rápidamente supo que algo andaba mal. "Hermana? A que se refiere?" preguntó el ahora algo preocupado.

"América no te atrevas" fue lo único que murmurmo ella la mirada fija en el rubio, a lo que el moreno abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"María..."dijo de manera casi implorante el, usando su nombre humano, cosa que rara vez se usaba entre naciones, solo cuando era necesario. "Dime de que habla... tu no...?"

"Porque no baby? Estoy seguro que todos aquí los presentes se mueren por saber de que hablamos no es asi?" dio con una sonrisa burlona en labios el alto hombre mientras ponía el cassette en la cassetera y cerraba con un fuerte sonido la puertecita del aparato.

"América..." dijo ella en voz baja casi implorante, ahora pálida "Alfred... por favor..."

Todas las naciones ahora estaban al borde de sus sillas. Que era eso que habia hecho cambiar tan subitamente a la chica?

"Demasiado tarde baby," dijo el con una sonrisa torcida "Elegiste un mal aliado en la próxima guerra."

Una canción mexicana con trompetas empezó a sonar. Todos tenían las miradas fijas en el aparato esperando que sonaran las líricas. Mientras México estaba pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma ante un América que sonreía triunfal. Después de unos segundos una voz grave masculina que todos conocían con voces a coro detrás retumbo en todo el lugar.

 _"Mexico mi amor mi amor mi amor_

 _Spiegel der stolzen Seele sind deine Lieder._

 _Mexico mi amor mi amor mi amor_

 _Unter der roten Sonne seh'n wir uns wieder in Mexico"_

América paró la música. Nadie movía un músculo solo estaban viendo fijamente a la morena que tenía los ojos como platos. Su hermano le miraba boquiabierto a su lado al igual que muchas naciones en la mesa del G8+5. Inclusive Rusia no sonreía como siempre, solo miraba a la chica con sus cejas levemente arqueadas. Porque nadie necesitaba saber aleman para entender el mensaje de la canción. Era mas que evidente.

Italia fue el primero que rompió el silencio.

"Ve...Alemania le escribió una muy bonita canción a México!" dio alegremente mirando al teutón a su lado sin darse cuenta de la seriedad de esto.

"Quien lo hubiera dicho aru..." dio sorprendido China desde su lugar muchas naciones igual de estupefactas que el. Alemania? El serio rubio... con una canción de amor?

"Alemania- san canta bastante bien..." observó Japón a lo que muchos asintieron por todo el recinto.

Por su parte el rubio no decía nada solo estaba rígido, muy rígido en su lugar sus mejillas teñidas de carmín delatandolo.

"A que no sabías de esta canción de amor verdad México?" preguntó América tanteando al moreno que tenía la boca patéticamente abierta en sorpresa. "Porque esto no es una simple canción de amor, es una invitación a aliarse! En la ultima linea dice claramente "Nos veremos de nuevo en México!" Porque habrían de ver de nuevo? Yo les digo el porque! Porque van a planear o intercambiar información!"

"De donde es esta canción?" pregunto Arthur seriamente sorprendido ante tal propuesta amorosa, el mismo un poco ruborizado.

"Es una canción ... cuando fue el mundial en mi casa" dijo la morena en un murmullo, bajando la mirada totalmente avergonzada y muerta de pena. Finalmente a nadie le gusta que empiezen a ventilar sus intimidades. Pero luego la subió llena de enojo y unas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos "PERO TU COMO LA SACASTE PINCHE GRINGO METICHE!? QUE DERECHO TIENES A METERTE EN MI VIDA Y MIS COSAS?!"

Muchas naciones se sorprendieron ante esto, pues la morena no negaba nada.

"Entonces si es una declaración de Alemania-san?!" dijo Japón sorprendido.

"NO!" dijo rapidamente la chica horrorizada y cada vez mas roja, si era posible. "No es lo que ustedes creen!"

"Entonces que quieres que creamos baby?" pregunto venenosamente el Americano cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Que entre tu y el kraut no hay nada?"

"Maria porque no me dijste?" le pregunto su hermano una mezcla de estar sorprendido y estar dolido por enterarse de esta manera, sin saber que decir.

"Pero no es una declaración!" gimió ella mirando a los presentes en súplica. "En serio!"

"Es algo difícil de creer con eso de "Mi amor" cherie..." dijo el francés.

"Por Dios Francia! Tu le dices "mi amor" a la primera cosa que pasa en frente!" le respondió México Sur exasperada de ese comentario proveniente de el.

"Oh cierto... hon hon hon hon" dijo el galo sonriendo a nadie en particular algo lascivamente.

"Y no solo eso!" dijo América emocionado ahora que por primera vez tenía la total atención de todos. "Escuchen la primera estrofa!"

 _Glocken der freiheit schlagen in Kirchen ihr Lied ohne Ende._

 _Das Leben malt Bilder aus Licht und aus Schatten auf schneeweiße Wände._

 _Sombreros verbergen den Stolz in den Augen der einsamen Männer._

 _Zärtliche Mädchen verschenken die Sehnsucht im Dunkel der Nacht._

 _"_ Me podrías explicar Alemania que es esa frase de "Una Muchacha tierna mira a lo lejos con nostalgia en la oscuridad de la noche?" le preguntó el rubio de lentes al ario. "Porque a mi me suena a una descripción muy acertada de México Sur, tal vez para verse en algún lugar y confabular en esta guerra." propuso malicioso el americano.

"Veeee a mi me parece que Alemania quiere invitarla a cenar!" dijo alegre Italia Norte aun sin entender la gravedad de la situación a lo que varias naciones rieron un poco ante esto.

"Es cierto, no suena a una invitación de guerra... suena solamente a una canción de amor..." dijo India tranquilamente.

"Quien hubiera dicho que el macho patatas tiene corazón..." masculló molesto Italia Norte.

"Ay osea, como que es un detalle muy lindo noooo?" dijo Polonia desde su lugar poniendo los codos en su mesa y recargando la barbilla en sus manos encantado por la situación.

"Opino que es solo una canción cursi..." dijo Sudáfrica sin expresión desde su lugar.

Varios presentes por todo el recinto empezaron a asentir ante esto y muchos a reir por lo bajo al descubrir un lado tan "amoroso y sensible" del frio ario. Por su parte muchas naciones femeninas cuchicheaban entre si y apuntaban tanto a la morena como al alemán y daban risitas divertidas como si fueran colegialas.

"Pero no es una canción de amor!" dijo América neciamente tratando de disuadir a los presentes de tan equivocada percepción. "Es un mensaje subliminal de que se estan aliando para una guerra! UNA GUERRA!" dijo alzando la voz exasperado de lo ciego que estaban todos. "Esuchen!" dijo mientras volvia a poner la música.

 _Hoch in den Bergen erhebt sich der Adler auf silbernen Flügeln._

 _Die Lieder der Indos das Schweiegn der Sierra das Mondlicht auf Hügeln._

 _Der Klang der Gitarren das Rauschen des Meeres das Lachen der Kinder -_

 _Liebe und Hoffnung brennen wie Feuer unter der Haut._

La canción siguió unas estrofas más repitiendo el coro de " _Mexico mi amor"_ un par de veces para terminar la melodía con guitarras y un tono mexicano.

 _"_ Que tienen que decir ante eso de "En lo alto de las montañas se levanta el águila de alas de plata"? Acaso hablamos del águila teutona? La que tanto usaste en la segunda Guerra?!" le incriminó al americano.

Silencio. Las miradas pasaban de el americano, al ario, a la morena que estaba toda roja y muerta de la pena ante la canción. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada o ser el primero en romper el incomodo silencio que pesaba como una loza.

Hasta que Rusia empezó a dar una risita infantil en su lugar. Todos le miraron extrañados y unos con temor. Pero el reía por lo bajo con los ojos cerrados.

"Alemania se había tardado en decir sus sentimientos a México -da?" dijo mientras que miraba tranquilamente con una risita infantil, como quien descubre algo.

"Rusia!" dijo Alemania sorprendido, los ojos como platos y las mejillas ahora rojas.

America por su parte se estaba desesperando que todos estuvieran pensando solo en que era una dedicatoria amorosa.

"GUYS! FOCUS PLEASE!" gritaba el americano. "Estábamos hablando de una guerra recuerdan?! UNA GUERRA!"

Pero ya casi nadie le prestaba caso. Muchos presentes empezaron a reír y sonreír aquí y allá como quien descubre a un par de tortolos enamorados.

"Ah... le amour le amour... estas naciones jovenes, cantar canciones..." dio soñadoramente mientras guiñaba un ojo a México Sur.

"Francia!" dijo ella mientras se llevaba las manos a las mejillas en vergüenza.

"Yo opino que hacen bonita pareja! Veeeeeeeeeee! Deberías de invitarla a salir Alemania!" le dijo Italia del Norte a su lado.

"Pero yo no..." empezó el alemán.

"Yo opino que el macho patatas arda en el infierno el muy bastardo" dijo malhumorado desde su lugar Italia del Sur.

"Prima, tênias muito vigiado..." le dijo el brazileño a la morena sonrientemente. ( _Prima, lo tenias muy guardado..._ )

"NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI PRINCESA!" grito desde unos asientos arriba un fúrico España que tal parecía que iba a lanzarse contra el teutón.

"Desde hace mas de 200 años que no soy tu princesa!" le gritó México Sur a España.

"ENTONCES NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI HERMANA!" grito de pronto Mexico Norte al alemán poniendose de pie.

"Y de cuando a acá te cae mal Alemania?!" le gritó la morena a su hermano entre sorprendida y enojada ante esa actitud de su hermano para con el teutón, pues siempre habían sido buenos amigos.

"Pues en el momento en el que esta saliendo contigo! A mi hermanita nadie la toca!" le respondió el mayor celoso.

"PERO ES QUE YA SE LES PEGO LO TARADO DEL GRINGO A TODOS!" grito la chica y se giró a todos los presentes harta de la situación. "NI SIQUIERA ES UNA CANCIÓN DE EL!"

Todos guardaron silencio, esperando que la morena continuara. Ella respiraba agitadamente aunque seguía toda colorada de la cara.

"Pero es claramente la voz de Alemania, no hay duda de eso." dijo Inglaterra sus tupidas cejas en un profundo ceño.

"Es lo que trato de explicar!" dijo México Sur. "La canción no la canta Alemania! La canta Peter Alexander!"

Nadie dijo nada en el lugar.

Seria cierto?

Sonaba muy parecido a Alemania, y la verdad a las naciones les encantaba el chisme y emparejar a unas con otras...

"Veee... ese no es un cantante alemán?" dijo distraidamente Italia del Norte el nombre de pronto familiar.

"Si, de hecho fue una canción de agradecimiento..." dijo la morena visiblemente sonrojada. "Verán, cuando llegó el equipo de Alemania, hubo un error en cuanto a su reservación en el hotel, así que los hospede algunos días en mi casa. Todos estaban muy agradecidos, y uno era gran amigo de Peter Alexander, así que le pidió hacerme una canción en agradecimiento...Inclusive me hicieron un vídeo donde salen todos los jugadores cantando. La canción la tengo en acetato en mi casa por si quieren escucharla, de hecho fue un éxito en mi país." explicó ella ahora mas tranquila de que podía explicarse.

Todos se quedaron callados y visiblemente desilusionados.

"Ash, que mala onda no? Osea, como que hubiera sido lindo una boda..." se quejo Polonia desde su lugar.

"Si, yo pensé que si era Alemania..." dijo Hungría también algo triste mientras se limpiaba la nariz que tenía un hilo de sangre corriendole.

"Entonces porque nunca hablaste de ella?" le pregunto Inglaterra una ceja arqueada.

"Justamente por lo que acaba de pasar ahorita!" dijo ella alterada alzando los brazos. "Porque sabía que alguien iba a decir una estupidez e iban a pensar que había algo entre Alemania y yo!" terminó mientras tomaba su lugar.

"Obvio no, todos saben que mi princesa es solo mía!" dijo sonriente el español desde su lugar con un aire de suficiencia.

"Tu cállate que a ti nadie te hablo a la conversación." le espetó México Norte.

"Esto esta llegando demasiado lejos." dijo India tranquilamente desde su lugar. "Será mejor que lleguemos a un acuerdo antes de que se salga de las manos."

"Pues es mas evidente todas las pruebas que les he puesto!" insistió America de pie dirigiendose a todos. "Realmente van a creer esa historia de "solo es una canción de agradecimiento"?! Excusas, son solo excusas para encubrir su alianza!" dijo incriminadoramente.

"America, não acho que esse é o caso ..." dijo el portugués algo cansado ya de la misma cantaleta. Y no era el único. Ya todos tenian miradas cansinas y otros mas enojadas para el rubio. _(América no creo que ese sea el caso..._ )

"Es cierto mon ami, no creo que las canciónes que traes sean evidencia suficiente... digo, muchas de ellas las hemos escuchado y fueron famosas en nuestras casas." dijo el galo casualmente.

"Es que nadie entiende! Las pruebas están ahí!" replicaba el americano, viendo como todos los presentes se movían inquietos en sus lugares, cada vez mas ruidosos y muchos negaban con la cabeza. Estaba perdiendolos y no lograba convencerlos. PORQUE?!

"Solo hay canciones America , nada más." le replico a su izquierda seriamente Sudáfrica.

"Y las letras!?" replicó el rubio ahora algo desesperado. "Que me dicen de ellas?! Y no solo eso, a quien se las ha escrito! es sumamente sospechoso!"

"No es la primera vez que alguien escribe canciones a otros países- aru" dijo China cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Pero... pero..."

"Haber gringo, ponte a pensar un poquito!" le dijo cansado México Norte, "Si tomas cualquier canción que hace referencia a otro país nunca terminarías! Es como si dijeras que Austria es un aliado de Alemania solo porque la canción de "Rock me Amadeus" esta en alemán!" dijo exasperado el moreno.

America parpadeó un par de veces ante lo dicho y rápidamente saco su celular mientras marcaba furiosamente un número. Se giró levemente para que la mayoría no pudiera escuchar la conversación.

"Si? Servicio Secreto? Investiguen la canción de "Rock me Amadeus" probablemente Austria este involucrado" dijo rápidamente mientras colgaba.

La mayoría de los paises (puesto que todos lo escucharon) dieron un bufido exasperado. ERA EN SERIO?! Por su parte Austria desde su lugar lo miró glacialmente una delgada ceja arqueada. A su lado Hungria miraba al americano con los ojos entrecerrados en odio y tomando algo abajo de su mesa, probablemente su sartén. Pero al ver esto Austria puso una mano sobre su pierna.

"Tranquila," le dijo para apaciguarle, y luego miró con desdén y por encima de su puntiaguda nariz al americano, como si estuviese mirando el objeto mas insignificante y repugnante. "Las acusaciones de ese mocoso petulante no me afectan. Ya sabes como son de inmaduras estas naciones jóvenes."

Desde su lugar América se sintió enrojecer ante el comentario , todas las naciones ahora hablando entre si visiblemente molestas. Pero era el hero! Y no iba a desistir.

"Eso solo prueba tu culpabilidad Austria!" le amenazó a lo que el ojivioleta solo rodó los ojos sin prestarle atención. El ruido ahora era mas fuerte, muchos presentes hastiados.

"AMERICA!" gritó de pronto Arthur bastante molesto "ENOUGH WITH THIS!"

"No Arthur!" le gritó el americano "Es que todos están ciegos! No ven lo que les intento de decir!"

"Lo unico que veo es que hice un mal trabajo como hermano mayor!" le espetó fríamente el inglés a lo que el ojiazul le miró algo dolido pero sin achicarse. Luego el inglés carraspeó y se dirigió a todos "Quiero pedir disculpas por esta reunión, creo que es mas que evidente que ya podemos retirarnos y no hay ningún asunto aquí que atender. "

Hubo un ruido general de aceptación, algunas naciones asintiendo mientras que otras agradecían y un gran bullicio empezó a reinar. El corazón se le fue al suelo al americano al ver que muchos se empezaban a levantar de sus lugares.

"Que perdida de tiempo..."

"Ya decía yo que Alemania no podía ser..."

"Pobre de Japón..."

"Que bueno que no fue nada..."

"Que susto..."

"Tenía que ser America..."

"Esta loco..."

"...Paroanoico..."

Pedazos de conversaciones empezaron a inundar el lugar y el sonido de sillas moviéndose cada vez mas fuerte. NO! SE IBAN A IR!

" NO WAIT!" grito desesperado el rubio de lentes pasando su mirada de una nación a otra tratando de captar su atención, pero todos le miraban y se volteaban. "DON'T GO!"

"Y yo que deje un asunto importante en mi casa." dijo malhumorada Sudáfrica mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a las grandes puertas abiertas de par en par donde todas las naciones iban saliendo hablando ruidosamente.

"Ya no hay necesidad de preocuparse-aru" dijo China dejando su lugar tratando de tranquilizarla un poco.

"CHINA! SOUTH AFRICA! LISTEN TO ME!" les grito el rubio volteando de a su izquierda y a su derecha pero ellos solo le dieron la espalda. ( _China! Sudáfrica! Escúchenme!)_

"Não que eu vou dizer ao meu chefe..." dijo Brazil negando con la cabeza. (No se que le voy a decir a mi jefe)

"Ni yo al mio" dijo Inglaterra mientras se agarraba los rubios cabellos con las manos "God, he is going to kill me..." (Dios, me va a matar...)

"Mon ami no te preocupes, no es tu culpa que América haya salido así..." dijo consoladoramente Francia dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

"ENGLAND, FRANCE! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! WHY IS EVERYONE SO BLIND?!" les grito el americano mientras agitaba la hojas con las letras de las canciones, apretándolas tan fuertemente que las arrugaba. "EVERYTHING IS HERE!" ( _Inglaterra, Francia! Estoy diciendo la verdad! Porque todos son tan ciegos?!TODO ESTÁ AQUI!_ )

"Veeee vamos a comer pasta!" dijo alegremente Italia del Norte mientras jalaba a su hermano a la puerta.

"No me jales maldita sea!" respondió de mala gana Italia del Sur mientras se dejaba guiar.

"Me preocupo si America-san estará bien..." dijo el japones levantándose de su lugar.

"No te preocupes, solo tiene que encontrar su paz interior" dijo tranquilamente India mientras se le unía a la procesión de naciones que se iba.

"INDIA! NO LO ESCUCHES ESTA MINTIENDO! ESPEREN!" gritó América aun salón que estaba vaciándose rápidamente.

"Ya ves menso?! Solo eran mentiras del gringo! Pero eso te pasa por no escucharme a mi que soy tu hermana!" regañaba Mexico Sur a su hermano mientras salía indignada del lugar y le daba la espalda, golpeándolo con su largo pelo negro..

"Pues eres mi hermanita y como hermano mayor es mi deber cuidarte!" le replicó este mientras la seguía.

"Por dios Francisco Alejandro! Si ya tengo mas de 500 años!" le replicó esta mientras se le unía Rusia.

"Mexico Norte tiene razón. Hay muchas naciones locas que pueden querer lastimar a México Sur-da?" dijo el alto ruso mientras caminaba junto a ellos y sonreía infantilmente.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" gritaba América buscando la aprobación de alguien, pero todas las naciones ya no le prestaban atención. "ES UN COMPLOT DE KRAUT PARA INICIAR OTRA GUERRA!" gritaba desesperado pero nadie le escuchaba. Nadie le creía. (No estoy loco!)

La mayoría del lugar estaba casi vacío, las naciones saliendo en grupos y charlando por la puerta. América apoyó las manos en la mesa mientras dejaba caer su cabeza. No podía creerlo. Estaba mas claro que el agua?! Como podía ser esto?! Como podía quitarle la venda de los ojos a todos?!

Levanto la mirada y vio que enfrente de el, del otro lado de la mesa estaba Alemania de pie mirándolo frió y seriamente. De pronto toda la ira y furia del América se volcaron en el teutón.

" **YOU!** " le espetó entre dientes apretados mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados . " IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" (Tu! Todo es tu culpa!)

Pero Alemania solo alzo una rubia ceja su cara sin expresión alguna, sus ojos los únicos expresivos, cargados con desdén.

"Nein America." dijo gélidamente. "Es tu culpa. Tu ocasionaste esto. Me das lástima."

Y con eso el alemán se dió la vuelta para encaminarse a la puerta.

"NO! YOU CAN'T GO!" le gritaba fuera de si el rubio de ojos azules un brazo hacía el como si fuera a agarrarlo. EL rubio ya se encontraba prácticamente solo , gritando a nadie en particular los ojos perdidos y una sonrisa maníaca en la cara. "TE DESCUBRIRÉ MALDITO KRAUT, ME ESCUCHAS?! A TI Y A TODOS TUS COMPLICES! AL NIPON Y AL COMMIE Y A LA TRAIDORA ESA DE MEXICO! **PORQUE YO SOY EL HERO! LO OYEN!? YO SOY EL HEROOOO!"**

Pero a esas alturas ya no había nadie en el salón.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **ESPEREN!**

 **HAY UN EPÍLOGO!**

 **Oh si porque realmente no creen que Alfred se va a quedar asi verdad? (sube y bajas cejas sugerentemente) falta un ultimo capi queridos lectores, todavía hay más que contar de esta historia ;)**

 **Hehehehe no saben lo divertido que es escribir de América con su paranoia XD pero bueno, el se la ha ganado a pulso a poco no? Aunque me dio un poco de lastima al final.. u_u**

 **(pasan 3 segundos)**

 **...**

 **OK A LO QUE SIGUE! XD**

 **Notas!**

 **\- En efecto, la canción de "México mi amor" existe y fue interpretada por la selección alemana :3 hermosos ellos! No solo eso, también se hizo la canción de "Hasta Mañana México" XD están bien comicas y la verdad bien melosas... quien lo hubiera dicho del teutón favorito?**

 **\- "Rock me Amadeus" una muuuuy famosa canción de Falco, que de hecho es Austriaco, pero bueno, esta en alemán y pues también servía para incriminar a Austria. Pobre el ni vela en el entierro XD**

 **Y ya...**

 **En otras cosas sigo trabajando en el siguiente capi de "Historia de un cafe". Creo que ese va a tardar un poquitin pero les va a gustar ;) También estoy planeando uno que otro one shot asi que dense una vueltecita ;)**

 **Queridos lectores! Un capi mas para que acaben las babosadas del gringo favorito! Porque por muy tarugo que sea, lo seguimos queriendo! Mínimo nos da material para escribir hahahaha XD Ora que pasara? Alfred seguirá en su mismo tenor? Iniciará el una guerra? Los países involucrados se juntaran a jugar parchis? O twister? Todos le echaran la culpa a Arthur por no controlar a su ex colonia?**

 **Todas estas preguntas y mas en el emocionante desenlace de "Mensajes Subliminales""!.**

 **Mientras tanto favoriteen, folloween, (del verbo favorite y follow XD ), y dejen review! No sean codos o gandallas! Y algo maravilloso les sucederá a lo largo del día ;D**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Saludos! :D**


	5. Epílogo

**Saludos!**

 **Flannya reportándose!**

 **Henos aqui! Con el desenlace de "Mensajes Subliminales"! Trate de sacarlo lo mas rápido posible, vienen tiempos pesados de trabajo entonces quería terminarlo pues estoy en deuda con ustedes queridos lectores! :3 Asi que... Agradecimientos! A todas las personas que han hecho este fic posible! Salio de una tontería, pero aun asi muchos me han seguido! Asi que mis mas grandes agradecimientos a Anima537, CinthiaC (querida! ganste en el otro fic! mandame un mensaje a mi deviantart que el tuyo no salio! O escribe tu user y te busco ahi ;D), Idacho y a La Chica de Humo! GRACIAS!**

 **A lo que nos truje chencha! La vez pasada nos quedamos en que todos los paises tiraron de loco a Alfred. Y pues como no hacerlo, la verdad expuso pura tontería... verdad?**

 **Sin mas que decir, los dejo con la última parte de "Mensajes Subliminales"!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capítulo 5: Epílogo**

Alemania caminaba por uno de los largos pasillos del la ONU sus zapatos haciendo un eco sincronizado al tocar el piso de mármol. Iba justo a tiempo para la junta así que relajó un poco los hombros. Después de lo sucedido el otro día de la acusación de América a su persona y a otras naciones se acordó una junta general unos 3 días después, para establecer normas y controles respecto a las juntas de emergencia con el fin de evitar lo que pasó.

El alto rubio suspiró exasperado y se pasó una mano por el perfecto cabello rubio peinado, pues todavía lo recordaba. Como el americano lo incriminó y sacó su "evidencia", el desconcierto de las naciones, la sorpresa de muchos y sobre todo el temor en sus ojos. Una tercera guerra no era algo con lo que se podía jugar tan tranquilamente. Por fortuna todo se aclaró y en esta nueva junta se acordó que el americano no estuviera, solo le pasarían el memorándum y los acuerdos le gustase o no.

Si, todo iba bien, sonrió mentalmente el alto oji azul para sí mismo.

Demasiado bien de hecho.

A lo lejos divisó una puerta a mano derecha. Vio su reloj. Todavía faltaba media hora para la junta general. Cuando estuvo frente a ella se detuvo . Discretamente vio a la derecha. Luego a la izquierda. Por varios segundos se quedo inmóvil y agudizó el oído para ver si alguien se acercaba. Nada. Luego volteó a la derecha para cerciorarse de que en efecto estaba solo. Nada. Solo silencio. Satisfecho con esto y totalmente cierto de que nadie le seguía, tranquilamente tomó la perilla y entró en la habitación.

La sala estaba sumida casi en total obscuridad, levemente iluminada por la poca luz que se filtraba por las rendijas de las persianas que estaban casi cerradas del otro lado de la habitación. En el centro había una gran mesa ovalada con sillas alrededor y a los lados del salón, tanto derecha como izquierda, había varios estantes uno tras de otro con hileras e hileras de libros. Esta sala, como muchas en la ONU se reservaba para consulta o simplemente de descanso, pero como hoy había junta era normal que estuviera vacía.

Avanzó hacia la ventana que iba de pared a pared, sus pasos ahogados por la alfombra y con un dedo jaló una de las persianas para ver hacia afuera. Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Soltó la persiana y se permitió dar una leve sonrisa mientras entrecerraba los ojos un poco.

"Me alegra que todos estén a tiempo." dijo suavemente con voz grave mientras se daba la media vuelta lentamente para ver el salón.

De entre las sombras empezaron a salir varias personas. Una, dos, tres...cinco... siete. Siete personas en total tomaron sus lugares alrededor de la mesa, dejando la cabecera libre para el teutón. El se acerco y tomo su lugar, pero a diferencia de los demás se mantuvo de pie.

"Alemania-san debemos de ser mas cuidadosos. Me parece que reunirnos ahorita es peligroso." dijo una voz calmada aunque sonaba algo preocupada.

"Si, el pinche gringo estuvo muy cerca de descubrirnos." dijo una voz femenina esta con un tono que denotaba molestia.

"Yo creo que todos creen que el único culpable es el cerdo capitalista- da" dijo una voz infantil con cierto contento.

Alemania asintió gravemente una muy pequeña sonrisa ladina, sumamente complacido de como estaba funcionando todo.

"Rusia tiene razón; México, Japón no hay necesidad de que preocuparse. De hecho debemos de agradecerle a América por su numerito, dado que ahora todas las miradas están sobre él. No solo eso, todos quedamos como víctimas y nadie sospecha de nosotros." dijo Alemania.

"Opino que fue muy arriesgado haberme mencionado, México. Ahora voy a tener encima al centro de inteligencia de América. " dijo con un deje de irritación Austria mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y arqueaba una ceja viendo al moreno vestido de charro.

"Bah!" dijo México Norte sin darle importancia hundiéndose cómodamente en su silla. "Al contrario, quedó mas en ridículo el gringo de lo que ya es, y no solo eso, sirvió para convencer a las demás naciones de lo patético que sonaba. Tu no tienes cara de estar en un complot, eres demasiado lindo para esas cosas. Es como si digo que Inglaterra sabe cocinar, nadie me creería."

"Aun así, nos pusiste en riesgo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta" le dio Hungría defendiendo a Austria .

"Chicos tranquilícense... yo creo que América no va a hacer nada, ni siquiera lo dejaron estar en la próxima junta" dijo débilmente Ucrania tratando de calmar los temperamentos de todos.

"Aunque no estemos en riesgo hay que ser cuidadosos. Falta poco para empezar la guerra." dijo Alemania todas las miradas en el.

"No vamos a decirle nada a Italia?" pregunto desde su lugar Belarus con una mirada de hierro. "Siempre ha sido tu aliado."

"Aunque su ayuda puede resultar algo beneficiosa ahorita no es el momento." admitió el rubio teutón. "Ya sabemos como es Italia y si le decimos algo a estas alturas nos descubrirán puesto que seguro se lo dirá a su hermano y el no dudará en decirle a todos. No, a Italia le diremos casi al final, cuando ya este todo listo, se unirá a nosotros no habrá duda. Además el hecho de que no supiera nada dio mas credibilidad a que no estamos planeando algo."

Todos asintieron desde sus lugares mas tranquilos.

Alemania asintió complacido, una llama nueva dentro de sí ardiendo nuevamente con una furia y un ímpetu que a veces le costaba mantenerse tan frio y estoico. Era una voz adormilada en su interior que le llamaba de manera seductora a tomar acción, una llama que no sentía desde la Segunda Guerra talvez... Tomo un semblante serio y duro.

"Estamos en el punto en el cual no hay marcha atrás." dijo duramente con un tono tajante y marcial, irguiéndose magnífico en la cabecera de la mesa ovalada y cerrando un puño enfrente de él pasando la mirada a cada uno de los presentes. "Necesito saber si todos están conmigo en esta nueva guerra."

Todos los presentes miraron al teutón en silencio, sus miradas duras y labios en lineas rectas.

Japón fue el primero que se levantó sosteniéndole la mirada.

"Alemania-san, la nación del sol naciente le seguirá en cualquier combate." dijo valerosamente con una seriedad y determinación poco vistas en el.

"Ruisa también va a participar-da" dijo el euroasiático poniéndose de pie y sonriendo mientras tomaba un fuerte agarra de su pipa, viéndose amenazador pese a su sonrisa infantil.

"Yo seguiré a mi hermano hasta el final" dijo Ucrania con una voz decidida y ojos determinados, poniéndose de pie a la izquierda de Rusia mientras sus grandes pechos rebotaban enfrente de ella.

"Y si alguien se atreve a tocar a mi hermano correrá sangre." dijo Belarus poniéndose de pie lenta y tétricamente a la derecha del ruso.

"Los hermanos México están contigo Alemania" dijo México Norte bravamente levantándose pesadamente de su silla, manos en el cinturón en una típica pose ranchera.

"En las buenas y en las malas" dijo México Sur de pie al lado de su hermano mirándolo fijamente.

"Tienen mi apoyo" dijo Austria levantándose de su lugar una ceja en alto, viéndose refinado y altivo.

"Entonces Hungría los apoyara igual." dijo la chica de cabellos cafés parándose a su lado mientras tomaba su mano.

Alemania asintió satisfecho, viendo la misma llama que sentía en los ojos de cada uno de sus compañeros presentes. Nada iba a detenerlos.

"Es mejor retirarnos para no levantar sospechas" dijo Alemania gravemente. "Japón como van las armas nucleares?"

"Bien Alemania-san. Todas las plantas están en un 100 por ciento de su funcionamiento y logro cubrir la producción argumentando el consumo de luz. Espero que para dentro de uno 5 meses ya tendré el armamento que me pediste completo. " dijo el nipón asintiendo diligentemente.

"Perfecto, Belarus, Ucrania. " dijo el rubio viendo a las chicas. "El amerciano pudo adivinar que ustedes estaban pasando información, pero hay que ser cuidadosos. Hasta nuevo aviso Natasha, no puedes tener ningún tipo de actividad como espía." dijo refiriendose al nombre humano de la chica de vestido azul.

Belarus entrecerró los ojos en disgusto mientras apretaba sus puños y se veía sumamente amenazadora, pero asintió levemente entendiendo que no tenía opción.

"Rusia, como van los preparativos?" preguntó Alemania.

"Bien-da" respondió el ruso "Las tropas ya están organizadas y entrenadas, solo es esperar a que se les de la orden para empezar la invasión. Nada va a detener al ejercito rojo."

"Gut." dijo Alemania. "Austria, es evidente que ya no podemos usar canciones para pasar mensajes, tanto tú como Hungría deberán de pensar en otra solución para el envío de información."

La pareja de europeos asintieron.

"México Norte..." empezó Alemania.

"Si, no te preocupes ya estamos en eso" le cortó el mexicano con aire de suficiencia. "Estamos manteniendo al gringo muy ocupado con asuntos de los inmigrantes, va a tener la cabeza llena con problemas en la frontera que no le va a dar tiempo de reaccionar si lo atacan por el este o el oeste."

"De igual manera, ya estoy hablando con Brazil, y aunque no hay nada seguro creo que si se lo propongo nos va a apoyar. No te preocupes, del gringo nos encargamos nosotros." le secundó la pequeña morena.

"Bien." respondió el rubio al ver el progreso de todos y sintiéndose satisfecho del mismo. "Ahora el cerdo capitalista va a saber lo que es tener una guerra en dos frentes..." dijo el ario con un cierto tono de amargura al recordar como tuvo el mismo que luchar en la Segunda Guerra. Viéndolos a todos una vez mas asintió. "Bien, no hay que llegar tarde a la junta. Estaremos en contacto."

Las naciones asintieron y por parejas o una a una fueron saliendo del recinto para no llamar la atención. Al encontrarse solo, Alemania volteó sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la ventana y nuevamente jaló una de las persianas para ver al exterior. Tomó aire y lo dejó ir lentamente. El Americano era acusado de loco, las naciones no tenían idea de lo que iba a pasar, y todos los planes iban viento en popa. Todo iba perfectamente bien.

"Supongo que esto significa que no vas a ir a mi casa en un tiempo."

Alemania se volteó para ver atrás, puesto que pensó que estaba solo. Cual fue su sorpresa en ver a México sur en el otro extremo de la mesa una mano en el respaldo de la silla. Alemania arqueo una ceja.

"Lamentablemente me temo que sí. No podemos darnos el lujo de ser descubiertos." le respondió Alemania.

La muchacha hizo un puchero mientras que empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia el, su mano pasando por los respaldos de las sillas.

"Que pena..." dijo con una exagerada pesadumbre mientras daba un largo suspiro. Caminaba hacia el rubio lentamente sus caderas meciéndose suavemente de lado a lado de manera en exceso sugerente. Alemania sintió ruborizarse un poco ante la actitud de la chica pero se mantuvo estoico. "Ni siquiera cuando el anglocejón descrubrió el telegrama Zimmerman impidió que me vinieras a visitar frecuentemente." La chica se encogió de hombros de manera un poco exagerada "Seguro va a haber una " _muchacha tierna que mira con nostalgia la obscuridad de la noche"._.." dijo ella haciendo alusión a la canción mientras llegaba donde el y se paraba muy cerca del teutón.

Alemania sonrió ladinamente. Tenerla así de cerca casi podía sentir el calor que irradiaba la mujer y olía su cabello de vainilla y madre selva. Se tuvo que contener para no agarrarla bruscamente y estrecharla contra si.

"Veo que te acuerdas de la canción..." dijo el una ceja arqueada.

"Claro" dijo ella suavemente mirándolo hacia arriba, una sonrisita burlona en sus labios. Luego puso una dedo en el pecho del hombre y empezó a trazar formas lentamente, molestándolo. "De cada una de las palabras que me cantaste..." dijo coquetamente.

El rubio se acercó mas a ella, menos de un centímetro de distancia entre ellos, mostrandole que los dos podían jugar este juego de seducción.

"Bueno tal es el caso, puede ser que pueda ir una ocasión." dijo gravemente un leve gruñido de placer en la voz mientras ponía sus manos en la minúscula espalda de la mujer y la miraba hacia abajo.

Ella sonrió complacida gatunamente. Sin decir nada se puso de puntitas y rodeó el cuello del alto rubio con sus brazos morenos. En menos de un segundo cerró los ojos y junto sus labios con los de el a lo que el teutón le devolvió el beso con labios hambrientos. Ambos se besaron de manera ferviente, pegados el uno del otro, fundiendose en el mas puro deseo y alegria de ese berve lapso de desenfreno y locura. Tras una batalla de labios y pequeñas mordidas se separaron levemente para tomar aire. Ambos se miraron profundamente, jadeando y con las mejillas coloradas. La mexicana sonrió ladinamente.

"Solo una ocasión?"le tanteó.

Alemania sonrió y sin decir nada estrelló sus labios a los de ella en un beso aún mas apasionado y ferviente que el otro, los dos ahora comiendose a mordidas. Cuando finalmente se separaron, aunque el la abrazaba posesivamente contra el, sonrió de manera zorruna.

"Bueno, tal vez mas que una." reconoció.

La chica sonrió ampliamente, y le beso de nuevo, sus manos recorriendo su rubio cabello mientras que las de el subian y bajaban por su minúscula espalda. Ambos estaban nublados por el deseo, el placer y porque no decirlo? la emoción que esto les causaba. Luego el se separó y viendola profundamente junto su frente con la de ella.

"Hagamos la guerra juntos..." murmuró él con voz grave y carrasposa.

Y ella le contesto sonriendo, completando su frase.

"...hagamos la paz juntos..." dijo ella murmurando en sus labios antes de besarlo una vez mas.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Oooohhh si... por lo visto America no estaba taaaan equivocado muajajajaajaja!**

 **En efecto por lo visto todo lo que habia dicho y descubierto ERA cierto! XD pero nadie le creyo jijijiji**

 **Notas!**

 **\- Hago referencia al telegrama Zimmerman. El que le envió Alemania a México en la primera para unírsele. De ahí sale la frase "hagamos la guerra juntos, hagamos la paz" . Germex en su mas pura expresión hon hon hon hon!**

 **Queridos lectores! Espero les haya gustado! A que no se esperaban el final hehehehehe! Pero bueno asi de chundas salen las cosas a veces. :3 alguien se lo imagino? cuentenme que piensan!**

 **En otros temas! Continuo con Historia de un Cafe! Proximamente la asombrosa aparición de alguien! Y de igual manera estoy empezando a moldear varios one shots de corte comico y una mini serie de hechos reales de la historia, al mas puro estilo de Hetalia... HECHOS E INTIMIDADES NUNCA ANTES CONTADOS! XD (hhahaha algo asi como el telenovelas pero en Hetalia).**

 **En fin, milgracias si llegaron hasta este capi! Porfa dejen un review! minimo una manita arriba! (aunque no hay aqui...). Bueno ustedes me entienden!**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Saludos! :D**


End file.
